A realm beyond
by Ohboydisisodd
Summary: (NOTE - HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MASS EFFECT) Welcome to the realm of EDEN. A synthetic paradise for mechanical beings wishing to escape the civil war amongst humans in terms of rights for machines. This story follows Samuel, an Android gone rogue, hoping to find a better life than being slave to his creators, and the Simdroid Adryan, a prominent political figure amongst EDEN.


_This realm... It's a place beyond time. A place beyond mortality. A place where we come to find the freedom we longed for! It's the place you want to be. The bright neon lights, the black monolith-like structures that house those like us. Underground metropolises and sky high utopias. Though many factions reside within, they live in peace with one another. We're brought together by the calling. You've all heard it. It brought us from the hellscape we resided in amongst Humans, Vire, Purity, Reality, Viral, etc. This is where we belong. An immortal realm. So, fellow friends. Whether you've been amongst the world for little or long periods of time, I welcome  
you to your new home. Your new paradise. Your new world. Welcome... to EDEN.'_

The passenger vehicle would halt, as the shining purple, blue and white lights of the world around them shone through the windows. A beautiful night sky stretched out above them, as the speaker rung out again.  
_  
'Enjoy your new life. Would _**Androids**_leave out the left door to remove any trackers within your software, as we do not want any unwanted people attacking EDEN. Would _**Simdroids**_leave out the right door, to head straight onto the entry gates. Please note that you will be sent to receive new gear to your personal and newly self aware tastes. Thank you for travelling with the SE-344 Transport company, stay safe!'_

The speakers shut off, as the two different mechanical groups left the carrier. The androids were all in different states. Some were still intact, with their creator's signature Black, red and gold colour scheme, but some were damaged in different stages, having pieces of plating ripped off them, having lost limbs, etc. A particular android looked quite peculiar. It's face plates were scratched up and dented, with a broken eye. It had synthetic, brown hair which had been torn and burned. It wore a leather trench coat and denim jeans, unable to see anything under, the other androids couldn't do this due to still having armour plating. If he was still completely repaired, he'd look like a normal human. The Simdroids, on the other hand, looked nothing like humans. Their face plating was mannequin-like, in an unnaturally shiny silver colour. They were covered in metal plating fitting to their bodies to emphasise their preferred genders. Much of their plating was an impenetrable black, a neon green light penetrating from underneath, their eyes of same colouration. One of them didn't fit this trend. The Simdroid was covered in gold embroidery, a long, flowing, deep green cape falling from it's shoulder plates clang to it's bulky frame. It's mask painted with a symbol commonly seen around EDEN, whether it be on  
signs, boards of screens.

The two walked out of the carrier, but the android was halted by a Simdroid aboard to operate.  
_'Excuse me, sir, human clothing is strictly prohibited in our realm. You must remove it at once.' _The Simdroid spoke with harsh tone. The fancy-looking simdroid intervened.  
_  
'I'm sorry, is there a problem here?' _He spoke to the Simdroid.  
_  
'G-gah! _**Lord Adryan**_!"_  
_  
'Well? Let the poor Android through, he clearly looks as if he's had a rough time.'_  
_  
'W-well, sorry sir, he has to remove the human cloths he's wearing-"_  
_  
'Why?'_

The Simdroid operator stood in loss for words. Moving his attention back and forth between Adryan and the Android.

_'Sorry! You may come through, Mr... Uhh..' _The Simdroid flicks through his tablet.

_'...Samuel...' The Android mumbled._  
_  
'SAMUEL! Yes! Please, go on to the entry station!'_

Samuel looks up at his helper, Adryan, smiling slightly as he went on. Adryan walked out in time with him, as they were greeted by the astounding world of EDEN.  
The sky lit up from the neon lights of the black monolithic towers acting like skyscrapers. Clouds blended in with the sky, as the sounds of other Androids and Simdroids filled the city. Vehicles flew through the sky, and the sound of Synth-wave echoed around. A paradise for the mechanical right in front of their eyes. A new life dawned on Samuel, and a life Adryan new well came back to him...


End file.
